Jasmine
Overveiw Jasmine is a sweet, calm, girl and the considered the 'Flora' of the group. She is the current Princess of Arabia. Background coming soon Early Life coming soon Growing Up coming soon Going to Alfea coming soon Life with Kipengele Kipengele; Qeast for Power Appearance comming soon Princess coming soon Civillin coming soon Pyjamas coming soon Swimsuit coming soon '' Winx Jasmine’s Winx/Charmix outfit consists of a sparkling purple one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with purple tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with purple tips. Charmix Jasmine’s Charmix is a flower-shaper pin and a purple, blue and gold waistbag in the shape of a genie’s bottle. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit, is primarily violet in color, Jasmine’s outfit also consists offlattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. She wears an light purple tube top with light purple shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. Her hair grows several inches and falls to her ankles, her purple and blue highlights are bolder and she gains golden highlights that curl around her forehead-tiara. Her sandals are blue with purple jewels, and wears a lily-shaped, purple/blue colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. A thin mesh of fabric falls from her waist and trails behind her. Her fairy dust vial is a purple genie bottle with a blue top and a golden handle. Believix Her Believix outfit changes her hair to pigtails, she keeps her highlights, and gains blue/purple jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place. They are star-shaped. She gains a pair of light purple-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is a purple off-the-shoulder with a blue tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears a purple skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high blue stockings and purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright puple with tints of gold and blue. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Lovix Jasmine’s Lovix is a purple dress with an blue belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, purple-blue with gold borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. In this power up, her attack is Crystal Sand. Elementix Jasmine’s Elementix power is over earth. Powers Winx ''coming soon Charmix coming soon Enchantix coming soon Believix Coming soon Relationships Selene coming soon Qwara coming soon Kipengele coming soon Aladdin coming soon Trivia Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters